


Blue Danube

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winterhawk Tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Bucky just wants to dance with his boyfriend.





	Blue Danube

“So,” asked Bucky, trying to keep his voice casual so that Clint wouldn’t know how much he wanted this, “you gonna dance with me?”

Clint snorted, eyes watching the couples moving around the dancefloor rather than on Bucky. “Hell no.”

Bucky absorbed the disappointment without letting it show on his face. They’d only been dating a few weeks, maybe he’d have more luck at the next gala they got roped into going to.

Except Clint kept saying no. Months passed, and Bucky asked every time, becoming increasingly less subtle about how much he wanted Clint in his arms, but Clint kept laughing it off or finding an excuse or even just flat-out refusing.

Eventually, Bucky got desperate. “We can just do it at home, in our lounge, if it’s having an audience that you don’t like,” he tried.

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, man,” he said, looking away. “Oh, I think Nat wants me.”

He slipped away, over to where Natasha was in a conversation with Maria Hill that she hadn’t looked up from in ten minutes.

Bucky let his shoulders slump. Fuck, he just wanted to dance with his boyfriend. Why was that so much to ask?

So when he came back early from a mission one day to find Clint and Natasha slowly waltzing in the communal lounge, it felt like a knife in his heart.

Clint let go of Natasha and took two fast steps away, as if he could hide what was going on while fucking _Blue Danube_ was playing.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he said, too quickly.

“No?” asked Bucky. “Because it looks like my boyfriend, who hasn’t been able to bring himself to dance with me once in all the time we’ve been together, despite knowing how much I want it, is totally chill with waltzing with his best friend behind my back.”

The hurt was quickly transforming to anger, which was good, because Bucky was much better at dealing with that.

“No,” said Clint. “No, please, let me explain.”

“Fuck that,” said Bucky, and went off to their room, where he locked the door and tried to focus on his post-mission routine of a shower, followed by unpacking his kit and cleaning his weapons.

Except Clint usually joined him in the shower, and sat with him to catch him up on what he’d done since they’d been apart while Bucky cleaned his weapons and, fuck, had he been wanting Natasha instead this whole time? How the fuck did that work?

Clint knocked on the door about half an hour later. “Can I come in?” he called.

Bucky ignored him, clenching his jaw.

“Please,” added Clint and, fuck, Bucky had never been able to resist that note in his voice.

He sighed. “Unlock it, JARVIS.”

Clint slipped inside as if expecting to have something thrown at him. When Bucky just glowered at him, he came all the way in and sat down next to him.

Bucky waited for whatever he was about to come out with, trying to keep his breathing steady as he worked on his guns.

It took Clint a couple of minutes to start. “The reason I never danced with you is because I don’t know how,” he said. “I don’t- Bucky. You’re all smooth and old-fashioned and can move like Fred Astaire or some shit, but I’m an ex-carnie, high school drop-out who was never the kinda James Bond secret agent who learn how to dance and charm people.”

Bucky put down the parts of the gun he was working on. “You charmed me,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I’ve never worked out how I did that,” said Clint with a self-deprecating shrug. “But we’re coming up on a year and I don’t seem to have fucked it up yet -or hadn’t, anyway- so I figured I’d give you something I know you’ve been wanting. I asked Natasha to teach me to dance so we could go out somewhere and I wouldn’t be the clumsy idiot making a fool of himself.”

Oh.

“I coulda taught you,” said Bucky, because he couldn’t shake the memory of Natasha with Clint in her arms when he’d never had that.

Clint just shrugged again. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said, and he sounded so sad, as if he thought he’d ruined this, that Bucky couldn’t stand it.

He reached over and took Clint’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shoulda waited for an explanation. That sounds great as an anniversary idea. I can’t imagine anything I’d want more than to take a turn around a dance floor with you.”

“Yeah?” asked Clint, brightening. He hesitated, then reached out to take Bucky’s other hand as well. “Cuz I’ve got most of it down, so… we could try it now?”

Bucky grinned at him, getting to his feet and pulling Clint up with him. “I’d fucking love that.”


End file.
